Run
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot/Songfic to the lyrics "Turning Tables" by Adele. This is when Esme finds the courage to run from Charles after finding out she's pregnant. Please R&R


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. ****All credit goes to ****Stephanie Meyers, nor do I own the lyrics to _Adele's_ "Turning Tables.")**

**Run**

**Esme's P.O.V. **

**(Lyrics in **_**Italics)**_

_Close enough to start a war__  
><em>_All that I have is on the floor__  
><em>_God only knows what we're fighting for__  
><em>_All that I say, you always say more_

Pregnant. I was pregnant. I looked in the mirror, my red face puffy with tears, my eyes red. My things were strewn around the floor, clothes, money and...passport. I didn't think I would get that far, but I needed it just in case. I didn't know why my life had ended up like it had, but my arguments were useless against him. I had come too close to losing my most precious possession. At least Charles didn't target my stomach.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

I rested my hands on my swollen abdomen, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I had to get out of here. My baby couldn't be raised in this house of horrors. I couldn't risk my husband's temper on this innocent soul. If there was one thing I could do, it was to give my baby a life without fear, without beatings. He would be free from _him._

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
><em>_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables_

I grabbed the carpet bag I had hid under the loose floorboard for emergencies like this. I would get far away. He was at work and after he usually had a few drinks with his friends. By the time he got home I would be long gone. He wouldn't even realise until it was too late. I had already received and burnt the letters my cousin had sent to me, informing me I was allowed to stay. It was time to say goodbye, to him, my friends and my family.

_Under hardest guise I see ooh__  
><em>_Where love is lost, your ghost is found__  
><em>_I braved a hundred storms to leave you__  
><em>_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down._

I threw my coat around me, draping my scarf around my neck. Opening the front door was like walking into a maze. Everyone looked like Charles and it scared me. Not everyone could be him, but what happened if he caught me? I couldn't risk that; I wouldn't be beaten again, mentally, verbally or physically. I was stronger. I had something to _live _for. I had strength.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

I couldn't keep up with him any longer. He had defeated me, pushed me to my limits and now as I walked seemingly calmly to the ticket boot I realised I had finally found release. I was too far gone now, he wouldn't notice. I hope.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me__  
><em>_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables_

I paid with what money I had. Only a couple hundred was stored in my bag, Charles' gambling money – _my _– money that was supposed to go on the house, on essentials. I was deserting him. No longer did he hold priority in my life. This being growing inside of me, no matter who the father was, was more important now. The world seemed to shift and allow me to see in perfect clarity I had never been able to see in before. Everything made sense now.

_Under hardest guise I see ooh__  
><em>_Where love is lost, your ghost is found__  
><em>_I braved a hundred storms to leave you__  
><em>_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

The bench was cold underneath me, but I didn't care. The train would be here in a few minutes and I would be gone, starting afresh in a new town, with a new family. My disguise, my story forming in my head. How long I had waited for this opportunity and still my story wasn't completely straight. But I would have one, I knew, it was vital and I couldn't – wouldn't – risk it now.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables__  
><em>_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

I had put up with him for too long. I was doing the right thing. Saving my child the only was I knew I could; by lying.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no__  
><em>_I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_Turning tables_

And he wouldn't be close enough to hurt me. Never again would he lay a hand on me, because I had a reason for existing. No matter how little it was, I had a reason for walking this earth. I wasn't about to let it go, my stupidity had already gotten me in far too deep.

_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own saviour_

I took my seat looking out through the window. From a first glance I thought Charles had spotted me, but until my sudden blindness eased off, I realised that in fact it wasn't Charles, but any other normal man.

I hugged my bag to my chest as a silent tear slid down my bruised cheek. It wasn't tears of cowardice, but tears of happiness. I had found my own way. I had gotten _us _out of this mess, and now as I looked forwards for the future ahead of me, I knew, this was the right choice._  
><em>

_When the thunder calls for me__  
><em>_Next time I'll be braver__  
><em>_I'll be my own saviour__  
><em>_Standing on my own two feet_

The roar of the engine began and the slow chugging of the train started to begin. We were moving slowly, gaining speed like me. I was beginning slowly, but I would pick up momentum and finally, when we got to our destination, I would be prepared. For the past, present and future. I would be prepared for it all. I was our provider, protector.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no__  
><em>_I won't ask you, you to just desert me__  
><em>_I can't give you, what you think you gave me__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables__  
><em>_To turning tables__  
><em>_Turning tables, yeah__  
><em>_Turning oh._

The train station fell out of view as a blur of green took its place. I had done it. Finally, I had escaped and for the first time in nearly two years I felt safe. Safe in the knowledge my son would be spared and I would be free. No-one tied me down anymore, and as the future unwound before me I had only one target. To love, protect and nurture, for I was not completely alone and although it scared me to be a single mother, I knew I would love this child unconditionally. After all, I had grown to love it now, and when it was born, I would never let it suffer from the hands of another.

**A/N – One-shot!**

**Yeah, this is about Esme getting away from Charles after finding out she's pregnant, to the lyrics **_**Turning Tables **_**by **_**Adele. **_

**Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
